Just a little moment between Raph and Mikey
by Annie Park
Summary: The conversations of Raph and Mikey are so fun. It's not the true? Sorry, sorry, sorry for the grammar errors! [ONE-SHOT.] INCLUYE TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**Just a little moment between Raph and Mikey.**

 **Author's Note:** Hey. I was listening to _Waiting For Love_ for Avicii when I got this. Haha. I know, it's weird. You don't need to hear it because I do not think that fits the story, but well. If you want to hear the song, do it. It's a beautiful song, anyway.

Hum, I was thinking I owed them a fic of Raph and Mikey because they're both adorable and my attention has turned to another couple that I love. Uh. I also wanted to add that here say a few bad words, the idea that I will use thought would add humor to the conversation, so I hope you do not mind.

I used the genre of _humor_ because I laughed so much writing. And I hope you laugh so much when you read this.

Oh yeah. As a final point I want to clarify that the original title of this story was: _Just a Little moment between Raph, Mikey and April._ So, this gives you an idea, haha. I don't break these three subjects.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! And I'm sick of remind me, Disclaimer obsolete. ._.

* * *

Mikey grinned, with ballooning cheeks and blue eyes shine dissipating. Almost vibrating with emotion, he gave his brother a mischievous look.

"What?" Raph stopped talking to focus on his younger brother questioningly; frowning, he wrinkled his nose and gave him a half smile.

"You like she." Mikey concluded, speaking very slowly. The excitement traveling through his body like electricity.

Raph felt weighing his shoulders sagged.

"That's not true!" He refuted, cheeks burning with shame.

While Raph knew his younger brother was not making fun of him, just he seemed excited about the way his brother was against to a girl. That was all. And yet, he could not help feeling uncomfortable and nervous at the same time.

"Sure it is." Mikey raised an eyebrow and pointed accusingly. "And you know, Raph. Why so hard to deny it?"

Even he knew. Although, if you think of it, there were thousands of answers to your question:

1-. Donnie likes she.

2-. It was probably because he was not used to express their feelings. It was against his nature.

3-. Donnie likes she.

4-. He could not fall in love. Simply could not. It was going to go wrong.

5-. Donnie likes she.

6-. Mikey was going to disturb a million times a day. [Not to mention that Leo would too].

7-. Donnie would hate him if he found out.

8-. He could not bear the fact that she felt vulnerable. It was sick.

And "9" and a million more: Since he had mentioned? Oh yeah. Donnie likes she!

He couldn't do that to his brother. Simply it was not in his genes; and would not be allowed to harm any of his brothers. He would hate himself if he did.

But Mikey seemed to encourage. That almost it hurts.

He just shrugged, trying to sound natural.

"Maybe I deny it because it is true. I don't like her."

"Oh, no." He snorted his brother sarcastically. "Just you look at her dumbfounded, smile when I mention her name and you don't stop to defend her when Leo dare criticize something."

Raph's face paled. Was it true that he did that?

"Seriously, Raphie. If you think fall in love and anyone didn't find at least, be a little disguises."

Raph sank his lips and blew as he buried his face in his hands and dropped back on his bed. His room did not seem right place to talk to Mikey about his feelings towards the redhead. That even to him they were confused.

"Mikey..."

"Okay, buddy. It's good to let our guard down occasionally."

He snorted again.

"What scares you so much, anyway, dude?" He inquired Mikey. "It's not as if April was to hit you if she find it."

"But Donnie will, believe me. And it's going to hate me."

And then the younger brother realized. It was not fear to her. It was to _him._

"Donnie will not be able to hate you." He shook. "Besides, it's not as if you had ordered to your heart fall in love with her. The heart does what he wants and when he wants, without even thinking. "

Raph snorted angrily.

"Well. Then, my heart is a fucking shit, Mikey."

He smiled.

"Raph... You should tell to her."

Raphael could not help laughing bitterly.

"You lost the head. You're crazy if you think I'm going to confess to April what I feel. And more stupid than I thought you were if you think I should tell to Donnie. Both are going to kill me!"

Mikey almost amused him. And the fact that his older brother had called him stupid and insane only helped sprout laughter in his throat.

Raph growled, feeling irritated.

"I knew it. Now you will make fun of me all the time."

Mikey smiled.

"I could do it, Raphie-boy. But I will not, because I don't want to, Raphie-boy."

Raph almost smiled.

Mikey then made a dramatic gesture with his hand and pretended to wipe away a tear imaginary.

"They grow up so fast," he said, ridiculous voice.

Raph gave a slight boost to Mikey, laughing at his feigned paranoia.

"It almost seemed yesterday that you change diapers," he cried; his hands ended up in his face and sobbed exaggerated. "I can't believe it."

Raph kept laughing while his brother hiccupping uncontrollably.

Mikey dismal performance left his side and continued with a new one. His eyes narrowed into thin lines, looked at the ceiling. He pretended straight face.

"Even if I'm honest," he muttered, with a thoughtful air, "I thought this day would never come!"

Raph got offended face.

"Hey!"

"It's that serious, Raphie." He said, with adult and mature voice. "Who would want to you with your stupid temperament?"

"Hey!" He repeated.

Mikey laughed out loud. Then he spoke with sincerity.

"You're a soft in love!" He exclaimed. "It almost seems impossible. And it's so incredibly great, lovely and ridiculously sweet. The emotion keeps in my veins."

Raph now I could not help laughing out loud. His brother looked happier than he.

"Hell, Mikey. Calm down. You are about to explode," he said. He shrugged before getting up. "Also, do not kid yourself, airhead. It is as if suddenly going to tell her how I feel and she'll run into my arms saying it has always been the same."

Mikey twisted happiness, imagining the scene.

"That would be so stupidly romantic!"

Raphael laughed at the look of excitement on the face of Mikey.

"And you're a fucking cheesy. I see that you like so much shit end we see in chick flicks that end with a musical and like both Leo."

Mikey laughed nervously.

"I just don't think the fact that you're in love with April." The younger brother rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But if I think about it, it is no surprise. You understand, I always thought you two had a spark. And... do not tell Donnie, but I'm sure you could conquer her much better than him. Besides that you fit with it. Just your personality and her will. She needs a bad guy who needs to get his sweet side from time to time: overprotective and brave. It is true that you have your temperament, but it is also true that she can handle. Also, it's true to you have that brute force could send a man to New Jersey, but it is also true that she, you, I and we all know that you never do harm on purpose. You are just perfect for each other. Because you need someone like her to be in balance, you know, sweet and someone who knows how to hot-heads like Jones."

Mikey snorted a moment before continuing.

"And let's be honest, Donnie is a great guy. But it is ridiculously awkward with girls. Who would take her to check drainage when they are alone? Come on, that sucks. And April needs someone of character, not a cheesy, like me or Donnie."

Raphael wanted to laugh. And he wanted to scream. And he wanted to run. And he wanted to hug his brother. And he wanted to smile. And he wanted to run and kiss to April. He felt so irreversibly happy, stupid, vulnerable and trapped.

He loved her, and if Mikey was right in what he said...

No. He knew that the number one reason why he should not fall in love with anyone, because he knew that nothing is to include the words "Raphael" and "love" would work out together will end good.

Raphael pulled the shoulder of his brother, groggy. And he gave a sad smile.

"Sorry, Mikey. It will not work. "

Immediately, Mikey's face lost all trace of light, and Raph felt his heart was racked.

"But... but I could help you, maybe I can give you clues, or tell her to talk to you, or maybe I can lock themselves in a place, maybe..., maybe you can buy a gift to her."

Raph smiled ironically grateful and terrified of the follies he could think his younger brother. _¿Lock them alone in a room?_

"It will not work, Mikey." He repeated, and went to the door.

Mikey jumped on his seat awkwardly, stumbling over a cable located in the floor of the room Raph.

"But... but Christmas is coming! I could hang mistletoe in case she neglected and stops under it."

Raph stopped short, embarrassed cheeks and smiling. And Mikey knew he had hit the point, because Raphie-boy seemed to be, meditating.

"Donnie's going to kill me, Mikey."

But that answer did not care to him, because their "It will not work, Mikey" was much worse than that.

Raphael went to the dojo, hoping that Mikey did not follow him, and he didn't. Sometimes he was surprised that Mikey knew the right thing to treat him, how he should talk and ideal words to tell just when he needed it most. That scared, almost.

However, Raph stuck his head out the door, watching Mikey standing before him with a half smile, and with a look of _"I know what you're gonna say, but wait for you to say."_ And indeed... The younger turtle knew every word of what was to deliver Raph.

"But you have prepared the mistletoe." Raph mumbled. "Who knows. Donnie could leave for a moment and April could stay in the sewers. "

Mikey chuckled.

Sometimes, Raph was so predictable.

And sometimes not. Raph smiled at his brother, and Mikey didn't see coming the middle that gave quick hug later. Stretching his arms and squeezing him tightly, to push him off abruptly.

"Thank you." Raph muttered. Mikey looked at him, stunned and smiling.

Hell, that's not expected.

Mikey smiled when he let go, uncomfortable. He playfully hit Raph's shoulder and left him to leave.

And then, as he turned, Mikey could hear the growl that Raph threw.

"That's between you and me, uh, knucklehead?"

And yes, sometimes his brother _bad-guy_ was as predictable.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _I seriously hope you liked it. Thanks for reading my work, little people! :D_

 _Please, review! Do not make me suffer._

 _Oh, yeah. So sorry for the grammar errors!_

* * *

 **Sólo un poco de Raph y Mikey.**

 **Nota del Autor:** Hey. Yo estaba escuchando _Waiting For Love_ de Avicii cuando se me ocurrió esto. Haha. Lo sé, es extraño. No es necesario que la escuchen porque no creo que se adapte a la historia, pero bueno. Si la quieren escuchar, háganlo. Es una hermosa canción, de todos modos.

Hum, yo estaba pensando que les debía un fic de Raph y Mikey porque ellos dos son adorables y mi atención se ha volcado a otra pareja que me encanta. Uh. También quería agregar que aquí dicen unas cuantas malas palabras: la idea de que las usaran me pareció que le agregaría humor a la conversación, así que espero que no les moleste.

He usado el género de _Humor_ porque me reí mucho escribiendo. Y espero que ustedes se rían mucho leyendo.

Ah, sí. Como punto final quiero aclarar que el título original de esta historia era: _Sólo un poco de Raph, Mikey y April._ Así que se darán una idea, haha. Yo no descanso de estos tres sujetos.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** ¡Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Y estoy harta de que me lo recuerdes, Descargo de responsabilidad obsoleto. ._.

* * *

Mikey sonrió ampliamente, con las mejillas inflándose y los ojos azules disipando brillo. Casi vibrando de emoción, le dirigió a su hermano una mirada pícara.

—¿Qué? —Raph dejó de hablar para centrarse inquisitivamente en su hermano menor; frunciendo el ceño, arrugó la nariz y le lanzó una media sonrisa.

—Te gusta —Concluyó Mikey, hablando muy despacio. La emoción viajando a través de su cuerpo como electricidad.

Raph sintió cómo un peso le hundía los hombros.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Refutó él, con la vergüenza quemándole las mejillas.

Aunque Raph sabía que su hermano menor no se estaba burlando de él, simplemente parecía emocionado por la manera en que su hermano se sentía ante una chica. Eso era todo. Y aún así, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo y nervioso a la vez.

—Claro que lo es —Mikey alzó una ceja y lo señaló acusadoramente—. Y lo sabes, Raph. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en negarlo?

Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, había miles de respuestas para su pregunta:

1-. A Donnie le gustaba ella.

2-. Probablemente era porque él no estaba acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos. Iba en contra de su naturaleza.

3-. A Donnie le gustaba ella.

4-. Él no podía enamorarse. Simplemente no podía. Iba a salir mal.

5-. A Donnie le gustaba ella.

6-. Mikey lo iba a molestar un millón de veces al día. [Sin contar que Leo lo haría también].

7-. Donnie iba a odiarlo si lo descubría.

8-. No podía soportar el hecho de que se sintiera vulnerable ante ella. Era enfermo.

Y "9" y un millón más: ¿Ya lo había mencionado? Oh sí. ¡A Donnie le gustaba ella!

No podía hacerle eso a su hermano. Sencillamente, no estaba en sus genes; y no se permitiría dañar a ninguno de sus hermanos. Se odiaría a sí mismo si lo hiciera.

Pero Mikey parecía alentarlo. Y eso casi le dolía.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, intentando sonar natural.

—Tal vez lo niego porque es cierto. Ella no me gusta.

—Oh, no —Resopló su hermano sarcásticamente—. Sólo la miras embobado, sonríes cuando menciono su nombre y no paras de defenderla cuando Leo se atreve a criticarla en algo.

El rostro de Raph palideció. ¿Era cierto que hacía eso?

—En serio, Raphie. Si piensas enamorarte y que nadie lo descubra, al menos disimula un poco.

Raph hundió los labios y resopló mientras enterraba la cara entre sus manos y se dejaba caer de espaldas en su cama. Su habitación no parecía lugar adecuado para hablar con Mikey de sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja. Que hasta para él eran confusos.

—Mikey…

—Está bien, amigo. Es bueno bajar la guardia de vez en cuando.

Él resopló de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que te asusta tanto, de todos modos? —Inquirió Mikey—. No es como si April fuera a golpearte si lo descubre.

—Pero Donnie lo hará, créeme. Y va a odiarme.

Y entonces el hermano menor cayó en la cuenta. No era miedo hacia ella. Era hacia _él._

—Donnie no sería capaz de odiarte —Negó—. Además, no es como si tú le hubieras ordenado a tu corazón enamorarte de ella. El corazón hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Raph bufó irritadamente.

—Pues entonces mi corazón es una maldita mierda, Mikey.

Él enchuecó los labios.

—Raph… Deberías decírselo.

Raphael no pudo evitar reírse amargamente.

—Perdiste la cabeza. Estás demente si piensas que voy a confesarle a April lo que siento. Y mucho más estúpido de lo que creí que eras si piensas que debo decirle a Donnie. ¡Ambos van a matarme!

A Mikey casi le causó gracia. Y el hecho de que su hermano mayor le había llamado _estúpido y demente_ sólo ayudaba a que la risa brotara por su garganta.

Raph gruñó, sintiéndose irritado.

—Lo sabía. Ahora vas a burlarte de mí todo el tiempo.

Mikey sonrió.

—Podría hacerlo, Raphie-boy. Pero no lo haré, porque no quiero hacerlo, Raphie-boy.

Raph casi sonrió.

Entonces Mikey hizo un gesto dramático con la mano y fingió secarse una lágrima imaginaria.

—Crecen tan rápido —dijo, con voz ridícula.

Raph le dio un empujón leve a Mikey, riendo de su paranoia fingida.

—¡Casi parecía ayer que te cambiaba los pañales! —chilló él; sus manos fueron a dar a su rostro y sollozó exageradamente—. No lo puedo creer.

Raph siguió riendo mientras su hermano hipaba descontroladamente.

Mikey dejó su actuación triste de lado y siguió con una nueva. Sus ojos se estrecharon en finas líneas, miró al techo. Aparentó cara seria.

—Aunque si soy sincero —murmuro, con un aire pensativo—, creí que este día nunca llegaría.

Raph puso cara de ofendido.

—¡Hey!

—Es que en serio, Raphie —dijo, con voz adulta y madura—. ¿Quién te querría con tu estúpido temperamento?

—¡Hey! —repitió él.

Mikey se echó a reír a carcajadas. A continuación, habló con sinceridad.

—¡Eres un blando enamorado de una chica! —exclamó—. Casi parece imposible. Y es tan increíblemente genial, adorable y ridículamente dulce que la emoción no deja de vibrarme en las venas.

Ahora sí que Raph no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Su hermano parecía más feliz que él.

—Demonios, Mikey. Cálmate. Vas a explotar —le indicó. Se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse—. Además, no te hagas ilusiones, cabeza hueca. No es como si de pronto voy a confesarle lo que siento y ella va a correr a mis brazos diciendo que siempre ha sentido lo mismo.

Mikey se retorció de felicidad, imaginándose la escena.

—¡Eso sería tan estúpidamente romántico!

Raphael soltó una carcajada ante la mueca de emoción en la cara de Mikey.

—Y tú eres un maldito cursi. Ya veo porque te gustan tanto los finales de mierda que vemos en las películas de chicas que terminan con un musical y le gustan tanto a Leo.

Mikey soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Es sólo que no me creo el hecho de que estés enamorado de April —El hermano menor se frotó la barbilla, pensativo—. Aunque si lo pienso bien, no es ninguna sorpresa. Tú entiendes, yo siempre creí que ustedes dos tenían una chispa. Y… no le digas a Donnie, pero estoy seguro de que tú podrías conquistarla mucho mejor que él. Además de que encajas con ella. Simplemente tu personalidad y la de ella van. Ella necesita un tipo malo que necesita sacar su lado dulce de vez en cuando: sobreprotector y valiente. Es cierto que tienes tu temperamento, pero también es cierto que ella puede manejarlo; es verdad que tienes esa fuerza bruta que podría mandar a un hombre a Nueva Jersey, pero también es verdad que ella, tú, yo y todos sabemos que nunca le harías daño a propósito. Simplemente son el uno para el otro. Porque tú necesitas a alguien como ella para estar en equilibrio, tú sabes, alguien dulce y que sabe manejar a las cabezas calientes como Jones.

Mikey resopló un momento antes de continuar.

—Y, seamos honestos, Donnie es un gran chico. Pero es ridículamente torpe con las chicas. ¿Quién la llevaría a revisar el drenaje cuando están solos? Vamos, eso apesta. Y April necesita a alguien de carácter, no a un cursi, como yo o Donnie.

Raphael tenía ganas de reír. Y ganas de gritar. Y ganas de salir corriendo. Y ganas de abrazar a su hermano. Y ganas de sonreír. Y de salir corriendo y darle un beso a April. Se sentía tan irreversiblemente feliz, estúpido, vulnerable y atrapado.

La amaba, y si Mikey tenía razón en lo que había dicho…

No. Él sabía que la razón número uno por la que no debería enamorase de nadie, es porque sabía que nada que incluyera las palabras _"Raphael"_ y _"amor"_ juntas iba a salir bien.

Raphael apretó el hombro de su hermano, desganado. Y le dio una triste sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Mikey. No va a funcionar.

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Mikey perdió todo rastro de iluminación, y Raph sintió cómo su corazón se hacía pedazos.

—Pero… pero yo podría ayudarte, tal vez pueda darle pistas, o decirle que hable contigo, o tal vez pueda encerrarlos solos en un lugar, tal vez…, tal vez puedas comprarle un regalo.

Raph le sonrió, irónicamente agradecido y horrorizado de las locuras que se le ocurrían a su hermano menor. ¿Encerrarlos solos en una habitación?

—No va a funcionar, Mikey. —Repitió, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Mikey saltó sobre su asiento torpemente, tropezando con un cable situado en el piso de la habitación de Raph.

—Pero… ¡pero se acerca Navidad! Yo podría colgar un muérdago por si ella se descuida y se detiene debajo de él.

Raph se detuvo en seco, sonriendo avergonzado y con las mejillas ardiendo. Y Mikey sabía que él había dado en el punto, porque Raphie-boy parecía estarlo meditando.

—Donnie va a matarme, Mikey.

Pero esa respuesta no le importaba, porque su "No va a funcionar, Mikey" era mucho peor que eso.

Raphael se dirigió al dojo, esperando que Mikey no lo siguiera, y no lo hizo. A veces le sorprendía lo correcto que Mikey sabía tratarlo, la manera en que debía hablarle y las palabras ideales para decirle justo en el momento que él lo necesitaba más. Eso asustaba, casi.

Sin embargo, Raph asomó la cabeza por la puerta, observando a Mikey parado frente a él, con una media sonrisa, y con una cara de "sé lo que vas a decir, pero esperaré a que lo digas". Y efectivamente… la tortuga de ojos azules sabía cada palabra de lo que Raph iba a pronunciar.

—Pero puedes tener preparado el muérdago. —Masculló Raph—. Quién sabe. Donnie podría ausentarse por un momento y April podría quedarse en las alcantarillas.

Mikey se rió entre dientes.

A veces, Raph era tan predecible.

Y otras veces no. Raph le sonrió a su hermano, y Mikey no vio venir el medio abrazo rápido que le dio después. Estirando los brazos y apretándolo contra él fuertemente, hasta empujarlo fuera de él bruscamente.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Raph. Mikey lo miró, atónito y sonriente.

Demonios, eso no se lo esperaba.

Mikey le sonrió cuando él lo soltó, incómodo. Golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de Raph y lo dejó que se marchara.

Y después, cuando se volvió, Mikey pudo escuchar el gruñido que Raph le lanzó.

—Eso queda entre tú y yo, ¿eh, cabeza hueca?

Y sí, a veces su hermano-tipo-malo seguía siendo tan predecible.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Yo en serio espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer mi trabajo, personitas lectoras! :D_

 _¡Please, review! No me hagan sufrir._


End file.
